A Night at the Bridge
by clairlz
Summary: This is what I would rather have happened at the bridge the night Logan got beat up.


**Don't own….Just for entertainment…owned by WB and Rob Thomas….No infringement intended.**

**I've just found Veronica Mars thanks to Jason Dohring who I've been watching on Moonlight. Love both shows very much. Anyway, this is my first VM fanfic. It takes place after the first season. It's what I would have liked to have happen at the bridge. I could spend the rest of my life tweaking this damn thing. Sooner or later you I just have to bite the bullet and post. So here it is. **

**I went back and tried to clean up my work a little but didn't change the story any. Just trying to fix the punctuation and such...  
**

**-- **

Veronica sits in the patrol car with Leo. He's pulls up in front of the apartment she shares with her dad. Leo touches her arm. "Veronica, are you going to be ok? I could stay with you for awhile if you want."

Veronica gives him a sad smile. "Thanks Leo but I have some things I need to take care of. You could do me a favor though."

Leo looks at her with some unease. Wondering what the small blond wants him to do for her now. "What's that Veronica?"

"You can ask the guys on patrol to keep their eyes out for Logan and call you if they see him and you could call me."

Leo gives a sigh. "You really got a thing for that kid don't you?"

All she can say is "Yea."

Veronica gets out of the car and looks back at Leo. "Ok, I'll call your cell if I hear anything."

Veronica gives him a grateful smile. "Thanks Leo."

Leo drives off and Veronica makes a call to Weevil. If anyone can find Logan It's Weevil and the PCHers.

He answers on the first ring. "Hey V. What's up?"

"This is important. I need you to find someone for me. I need to you to see if you can find Logan."

"Well, that's easy. Been looking for that white boy all night. Just got word so I can go kick his ass."

"Weevil, he didn't kill Lily, his dad did."

Veronica hears Weevil snort into the phone. "V? Mr. Action hero killed Lily? You sure about that?"

"Yes, now tell me where Logan is."

"You at home?"

"Yea."

"I'm not far from you. I'll swing by and get you."

It doesn't take long and Weevil pulls up and hands Veronica a helmet. Veronica jumps on behind him and he roars off into the night.

Veronica sees the yellow X-Terra sitting by the side of the road just short of the bridge. Veronica can't see Logan anywhere and she starts to get worried. Weevil can feel her shaking behind him and he points up to the side of the bridge where Logan is walking. Veronica sees him and shakes her head. Weevil smoothly pulls his bike up and stops. Veronica hops off and takes off the helmet. Logan stops his high wire act and stares at her.

"You slumming with Weevil now too? Hey Ronnie let me know if it feels good doing it on a bike. Maybe I'll buy one."

"Echolls you're an idiot." Weevil says with disgust.

Veronica shakes her head at him. "I'm sorry. Logan, please come down." She reaches up to him.

"Which part are you sorry for Ronnie? The part where you accused me of killing Lily or the part where you broke up with me or the part where you don't love me or the part where you just plane don't trust me or are you sorry because you really are doing Weevil?" His words hit hard but she's not going to give up.

Veronica turns to Weevil. "Help me get him down will you?"

Weevil shakes his head slowly. "V if I go near him he'll go over. You're the only one that's going to talk Echolls down and I gotta admit, boys got a point."

Veronica turns back to Logan. "Logan, please come down. I know you didn't kill Lily. I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

Logan stops and looks at her and then continues his walk on the side of the bridge.

Veronica edges away from Weevil and once she's out of his reach she jumps up on the bridge cat walk on the opposite side from Logan and starts doing the same tight rope walk Logan is doing across from her.

Weevil sees her out of the corner of his eye and whirls when he sees what she's done. "Damn it V. Get your skinny butte down from there."

Logan swings around when he hears Weevil yelling at Veronica and sees her on the side of the bridge. He stops dead in his tracks. "Veronica, please get down."

"Nope. You know, Weevil, I'm starting to think Logan has the right idea." And she continues her walk. She looks over at Logan. "Your right, what the hell. My dad is in the hospital, a man tried to kill me tonight and my boyfriend doesn't give a damn anymore. Maybe what I need is a couple of drinks while I'm up here to top it off. Hey Logan toss me your flask."

Weevil watches the two of them. "Not funny Veronica."

"Not meant to be. My dad really is in the hospital. A man really did try and kill me and my boyfriend really does want to be rid of me. Funny thing is I finally realized I'm in love with the idiot, but you know with his temper and his drinking I may never get to tell him."

Weevil looks like he's going to grab her so Veronica skirts out of range and shakes her finger at him. "No, no, no, Weevil. Logan's the only one that can get me down off here."

Logan is standing there trying to get his head around the fact that she has finally said she is in love with him. Logan hops down off the bridge catwalk. "Ok Veronica I'm down. Come on baby, you're next."

"One condition Logan. I have some stuff to tell you, bad stuff. No matter how bad the bad is you have to let me help you and not do anything this stupid again for a while. Deal?"

"You really in love with me?"

"Yes Logan I'm really in love with you."

"God Veronica…..Echolls? Man I'm leaving."

"Weevil get back here" Weevil stops and watches her.

"Wow. So, were not broke up anymore?" Logan sounds hopeful.

Veronica smiles. "Nope."

"You know, your dad hates me."

"He'll get over it if you behave. Think you can do that? Starting with coming over here and helping me down."

Logan walks across and gives Veronica his hand. She jumps into his arms and Logan holds her close. For the first time he notices the bruises and scrapes on her cheek and his stomach lurches.

"V. I do not need to see you and Echolls make up. I'm leaving." Weevil heads for his bike.

"Not yet, Weevil, Please?" Weevil hears the please and stays. V doesn't say please and mean it very often. He goes over and sits on his bike and waits.

"Just stay for a another minute Weevil."

Veronica turns to Logan. "Logan put me down." Logan sets her down. "Now listen to me. I told you the good part. I am in love with you, I don't care who knows it and I want to be with you. Good right?" Logan nods but eyes her warily.

He knows she's going to tell him the bad stuff. He gently runs his finger across the bruise on her cheek. "Does it have something to do with who gave you this?" His voice sounds very tight. Veronica takes his hands and holds them. "Logan your dad killed Lily and he tried to kill me and he put my dad in the hospital. He's in lockup now."

Logan closes his eyes as everything starts to swim before him. Veronica feels his hands start to ball up into fists. She slowly rubs her thumbs across his palms hoping the motion will calm him. He can't process this.

"Why" he chokes out.

"Logan, he and Lily were sleeping together and he was taping it and Lily found out and stole the tapes and he killed her when he tried to get them back. I don't know if he meant to do it but he did. I found the tapes in the vent in Lily's room. He found out I had them and tried to kill me but my dad stopped him."

"Shit Veronica. I'm so sorry. Is your dad going to be ok?" Another choked out response.

"Yes, he'll be fine in a few days. There was a fire, your dad started a fire to try and trap me and my dad got caught in it trying to get me out." She's trying to keep the fear out of her voice as the memories wash back at her. She doesn't want Logan to get anymore spooked.

Logan legs start to get wobbly. He knew the old man was a son of a bitch but this… Veronica looks at Weevil. "Help me with him please." Weevil helps her walk Logan over to the passenger side of the X-Terra and opens the door. Logan gets in and Veronica finds the keys are in the ignition and gets in to drive. "V you need me to follow you?" Weevil almost feels bad for Echolls. Shit not even Logan deserves this crap.

"No, but thanks. I think I can take it from here."

Weevil nods and shuts Logan's door and heads for his motorcycle.

Veronica turns the X-Terra around and heads for Logan's. She pulls through the gate and pulls up in front. She doesn't see Trina's car so there can't be anyone else around. She hopes Logan is coming out of his shock. Veronica goes to the front door and opens it with Logan's keys. She goes around to his side of the X-Terra and lays her hand on his arm and gives it a little tug. He looks at her and slides out of the SUV. Veronica leads him to the door and locks up behind him. She leads him up the stairs to his room and gives him a small push and he sits down on the bed. Veronica kneels down and takes his shoes and socks off. He just watches her and doesn't say anything. She stands up and pulls at the bottom of his shirt and he raises his arms and she pulls his shirt off. She stands in front of him trying to decide what to do. She wants his jeans off him but she's not sure, well, she's just not sure. Finally Logan looks up at her and gives her a half smile. "Now what Veronica?"

Leave it to the idea of her pealing him out of his clothes to snap Logan out of it.

She shakes her head at him. "Take your pants off and get into bed. Get some sleep."

"Will you stay with me? Please. Just let me hold you." He sounds so lost.

Veronica gives him a gentle smile. "Yea, I'll be right back."

Logan stands up and takes off his pants and leaves his boxers on. Veronica goes to his closet and takes out one of his t-shirts and goes to the bathroom that joins his bedroom. She comes out without her pants and shirt, instead wearing Logan's t-shirt. He watches her. She's so small she floats in his shirt but he loves seeing her in it. It makes him feel like she really does belong to him.

Logan scoots into bed and lays on his side. He holds up the blankets and Veronica slides in next to him. Logan wraps his arms around her and pulls her back to him. He breathes her in. "Veronica?"

"Yea?"

"I love you." Veronica turns so she's facing him and cups his face in her hands. "I am so sorry it took me this long to figure out just how much I love you." And she gently kisses him. "Now we both have had one hell of a day so I think we should get some sleep."

Veronica snuggles back to Logan wraps his arms around her and he kisses her neck and sighs…."Ok."

Veronica lays there listening to his breathing and finally she can tell he's asleep. Once she knows he's asleep she lets herself go also. She hopes he'll be ok, now that sleep has finally found him.

--

Logan is running. His heart is pounding and he's running through a thick fog. He can't see where he's going but he has to find Veronica. He can hear her calling for him, begging for his help. He can hear in her voice that she's scared. Logan can't see her in the fog. Then he hears his father laughing and Veronica screaming.

Veronica gently shakes Logan's shoulder. She's watching him. He's sitting up in bed, making terrible strangled sounds, eyes wide open. He's still asleep and she's afraid for him. "Logan, it's ok. Come on Logan wake up."

Suddenly his head snaps around and looks at her. He focuses in on her face and lunges for her. He wraps his arms around her and hugs her as tight as he can. She hates to stop him, she feels his need to hold tight but she can't breath. "Logan, I love you, but I can't breath." Just as suddenly he stops and pulls back. He's looking down and she can see the tears falling. "Oh, baby, it was just a nightmare. It's ok. It was just a nightmare." She speaking softly to him as you would a small child who's had a bad dream. Logan looks up at her and Veronica can see nothing but pain in his eyes. "You want to tell me about it?"

He nods and tells her. "Aaron was after you. You were in trouble and I couldn't find you. I couldn't help you. I was running and running in the fog and I couldn't find you."

Veronica thinks of Aaron Echolls and condemns him to one very deep corner of hell for what he's done to his son. "Logan, I'm right here and I'm fine." Logan flops back on the bed and closes his eyes. He's still breathing hard. Veronica leans down and kisses Logan. He just lies there with his eyes closed. Veronica nudges him and he doesn't move. Veronica pokes him in the side. He jumps but he won't look at her.

Logan feels like he's failed her. He lies there feeling her trying to get him to speak and he just feels like he should run from her. "I think you should go." He says. Veronica listens to his voice, not his words but his voice. She's heard that raw pain in his voice before and it never gets them anywhere. She's not going to let him push her away this time.

Logan feels her get off the bed and hears the rustle of clothing. He thinks she must be going to change into her own clothes so she can leave but then he feels her weight on the bed again. Deep down he knows that even though he asked her to leave he'd give anything for her to stay. He peaks at her and she's sitting cross-legged next to him without a stitch on. He groans. "I said you should leave."

Veronica smiles down at him. "I heard you."

"So, instead you take all your clothes off and sit down on the bed? That's not leaving."

"Nope. It's not and I know that you aren't about to toss me out the door naked so I guess that means I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."

Slowly seemingly against his will he curls around her so that his eyes are pressed against her hip. His body curls around her naked crossed legs and hugs into her. "Veronica, nothing ever good comes to anyone who's around me. Never. I don't want anything bad to happen to you. I think you should just leave."

Veronica reaches down and gently runs her fingers through his hair she massages his scalp. "Nope. Not going anywhere. Logan do you know how hard it was for me to admit that I'm in love with you? Do you have any idea how hard it is for me to trust anyone?"

Logan gives a snort. Veronica looks down at him. "Yea, I guess you do. I finally manage to do that and you want me to leave? Nope. Nothing bad is going to happen because of you. Bad stuff happens but it's not your fault. What happened to Lily, what happened to me was not your fault."

"I'm scared." His voice sounds so broken.

Again, Aaron in the deepest pits of hell, Veronica thinks.

"Logan look at me. I'm naked and you're not even noticing. What's wrong with this picture?"

"Who said I wasn't noticing?" He looks up at her smiling. She feels him kissing her along her hip and down her leg. He stops and looks up at her with those beautiful brown eyes and she can read every emotion in them. It scares her when he looks at her like this. She's so afraid of hurting him. He looks so vulnerable. It scares her. This time she doesn't flinch and she doesn't look away. This time she's there for him. He smiles and she sees something else in his eyes, desire. "Now that we have had this non fight can we have makeup sex?" Now that sounds more like her Logan.

Veronica rolls him over on his back and moves over and straddles Logan. He reaches up to her face and brings her down to his and kisses her deeply. Veronica moves herself against him and Logan lets out a groan. "Logan I think you're over dressed." He holds her still with his strong hands. "Veronica, you sure about this? Are you sure you want to do this…. with me…right now?"

"Yes, Logan. You…me…now…. ok?"

"Your right. I'm over dressed." She hears the smile in his voice. Veronica scoots down his body and grabs his boxers. Logan lifts himself up to help her and she slides them off. "Now we're even she says with a smile." Logan lets out a growl and grabs her and rolls her over, covering her body with his.

Logan puts his hands on either side of her face and just looks at her so intently and somehow it's not so scary anymore. Slowly he brushes her lips with soft slow kisses. Veronica's heart starts to race. This feels so good. Logan works his way down her neck tasting, nipping, and kissing his way to her collarbone. Lower and lower to one breast and then the other. Taking each nipple between his teeth. Veronica is moaning and pushing up against him. Logan loves it that he can get this response from her. Her desire for him makes it all the more exciting. Slowly he runs his fingers over her stomach and down between her legs. "Baby, you are so wet." And so damn tight he thinks…Logan stops. He pulls his hands back out of her and freezes. Veronica looks at him and wonders what she did wrong. He can see the fear in her eyes and silently curses himself. Logan props himself up on one arm and looks down at her. "It's ok." He says to her.

Veronica looks away. He doesn't want her, that's plane to see. He's remembered that she's damaged. She moves to push away from him and he gently holds on to her. "It's ok, Logan. I understand. I wouldn't want to do it with me either."

"God Veronica, it's not that. You can't tell how much I want you?" She looks up at him and he's wiggling his eyebrows up and down at her. She can't help but giggle. He's right about that she can feel him. He wants her. "Then why stop?"

"Uh…..I…Don't want to hurt you." He's trying to figure out the words to use. "Veronica when was the last time you ah…did this?" He gently brushes her hair out of her eyes.

She turns her head and won't look at him. That's all the answer Logan needs. Not since some asshole slipped her the GHB and raped her. God. He takes a deep breath so the anger doesn't over take the desire he has for her. He leans down and kisses her neck. He gently guides her face back so she has to look at him. "Baby, It's time to make better memories."

He smiles wickedly. Thank god she loves and wants him and not that oaf Duncan or she'd never know how damn good it could really be and he intends to make sure she feels it all.

Logan starts at her neck kissing, nipping and licking her all the way down her body. He tastes every bit of her. She's moaning and her body is arched so tight he thinks she's going to explode but he's just started. He snakes his tongue between her legs and she pants his name. He's wants her so satisfied that when she looks back she will always think of this as her first time, nothing will ever come before this.

He slips a finger in between her legs and she's arched towards the ceiling. Her legs are so tight around his hand. He gently moves them apart and slides another finger inside her. She's bucking and moaning against his hand. God she's so wet. Logan slowly slides in another finger trying to help her get use to the feeling. He moves his hand back and forth faster and faster. He feels her coming as she collapses against the bed.

Veronica's breathing is ragged but she leans into him and kisses him. "God Logan that felt so good." He smiles at her. She's practically purring. He runs his fingers along the side of her face. "It's about to get even better."

He takes his time gently kissing her and teasing her until they are both panting.

"What do you want Veronica…tell me what you want."

"Oh, Logan I want you. I've always just wanted you. Hurry please. I want all of you."

Logan moves above her and she moves her legs a part making room for him. Slowly he slides inside her. She lets out a gasp and he holds very still. "You ok?"

In response she slowly starts to move against him. He doesn't move. He just lets her take the lead. She can hear his ragged breathing. She knows he's holding back so she can adjust to him. Her pace starts to quicken. "More Logan, yes, more" He starts to move against her and they find their pace and rhythm, slowly at first and then harder and faster. Veronica is so close to the edge. He's kissing her in between ragged breaths. He reaches down between them and runs his finger over the bundle of nerves between her legs.. It's enough to send her crashing over the edge, calling his name. He feels her contracting against him and he pushes as deep inside her as he can to feel her muscles against him and he follows her over the edge. They lay there both of them trying to catch their breath. Logan's propped up on one arm looking down at Veronica, trying to figure how he managed to get this lucky. Just this one time it looks like he got everything he's ever wanted.

When they both start to return to normal she looks at him and shyly smiles. "Your amazing. I feel so good." He silently laughs. "I've been telling you that for years." And she playfully swats at him. Logan gives her a seductive smile. "Yes, you do feel good."

Veronica laughs and thinks how such a rotten yesterday can turn into a wonderful today, at least for now. As if reading her thoughts a shadow passes over Logan's face. Veronica looks at him questioningly.

"Can we just pretend the world doesn't exist out there for today? Can we just stay in bed and ignore everyone just for today?" He's almost begging her. She knows what his life is going to be like once this hits the papers. It will be ugly with reporters everywhere at the gate.

"Except for one phone call I have to make, yes we can do that. I have to check on my dad in the hospital and make sure he's ok then we can do whatever you want. We can stay in bed or get up and eat or whatever."

Logan nods and Veronica moves off him and sits on the bed and calls the hospital to check on her dad. He's fine but they are going to keep him a couple more days to be sure. Veronica talks to Alicia who tells her that her dad is sleeping and will probably sleep most of the day. Veronica promises to be there tonight to see him. She hangs up the phone and looks back at Logan. "I can stay with you through the day but I promised Alicia I would go in tonight and see him when he wakes up. They are suppose to ease back on the painkillers today but he will still be sleeping most of today, but he's doing fine."

Logan gives a sharp nod and she can see that dark look in his eyes. "It's not your fault. You didn't do this and you aren't your father. Stop beating yourself up over something you had no control over."

Logan's eyes soften. "I just don't want you to hate me."

"I'm not going to hate you. I love you. Now what do you want to do?"

Logan gives her that half smile and pulls her back down to him and right into a searing kiss. Veronica gives a little laugh and realizes she's probably going to be spending the day in this bed with Logan and not at all surprised at how appealing that sounds.

--  
**Comments and reviews welcomed. :)**


End file.
